creep
by tomoerelena
Summary: bueno este fic no es yaoi es un heero relena bueno aqui heero le dice a relena lo q el piensa de el ... espero q les guste vale !sayonara¡¡¡¡¡¡


¡¡¡¡¡¡Konnchiwa! como están bueno en primer lugar soy principiante en esto así q espero q les guste este fic q hice especialmente para ustedes ya saben si no le agrado me lo pueden decir con confianza vale sayonara aahh se me olvidaba es un songfic entre hxr

CREEP

Era una mañana completamente nublada, uan chica de complexión alta y delgada se estaba arreglando para bajar a desayunar y disfrutar de su gran fin de semana, peinando con suavidad su largo y dorado cabello se dispuso a bajar al comedor

buenos días Srta. Relena, como esta usted el dia de hoy? Le dijo la Sra. Que estaba preparando su desayuno.

buenos días Sra. midori estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar

no hay de que ah por cierto el desayuno esta listo

¡OK gracias! nn

Justo cuando relena se sentó en la mesa, vio una carta que no tenia nombre solo decía para quien era

Ah por cierto llego una carta para usted srta. Relena

pero lo raro es que….

Justo cuando la Sra. midori iba a terminar la frase relena dijo

lo raro es que no tiene nombre Oo

Bueno gracias midori por la información

de nada srta. Relena buen provecho

gracias

En vez de q relena tomara su desayuno se dispuso a leer la carta

Aunque no tenia remitente relena sabia de quien era…

Justo al leerla relena se sorprendió ya que solo era la letra de una canción decía:

Relena espero que comprendas lo q pienso de mi y de ti:

Relena quedo confusa y empeso a leer la letra de la cancion

When you were here before,  
couldn't look you in the eye.  
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry.  
You float like a feather,  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special,  
you're so fucking special.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts,  
I want to have control.  
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice,  
when I'm not around.   
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?.  
I don't belong here

She's running out the door,  
she's running,  
she run, run, run, run, run.

Whatever makes you happy,  
whatever you want.  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special,

but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here.

Esto es todo lo que te queria expresar te amo relena pero ... no te meresco, ya que soy un escalofrio y una rareza solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que nunca dejare de amarte espero que encuentres a alguien que valga mas que yo

Bueno me despido con amor

Heero Yuy

Al terminar de leer la carta relena tenia ganas de romper en llanto (quien no uu)

yo... no pienso eso de ti heero.

Dijo relena dejando caer un par de lagrimas

necesito encontrarlo para que entre en razon pero... ¿donde puedo encontrarlo?

Relena se quedo pensando hasta q ayo la respuesta

se encuentra en la base junto con su gundam (esto lo dijo con voz tristona)

relena se dirigio hacia alla y justo como lo penso ahi se encontraba heero junto con su gundam estaba guardando sus cosas para la partida

relena penso heero... adios

con que asi te vas a despedir de mi ?

al escuchar la voz heero volteo rapidamente

¡¡¡¡¡relena! Como supiste que estaba aqui

solo lo imagine... con que eso piensas de ti? (esto lo dijo con la mirada hacia abajo)

asi es...

al escuchar eso relena levanto la mirada

¡pues estas muy equivocado!

relena..

tal vez para otros seas eso pero para mi no .. para mi eres lo mas hermoso que eh conocido en toda mi no me importa lo que otros piensen de ti yo te amo tal y como eres eso nadie me lo va a quitar de mi mente me entendiste...

relena tenia ganas de romper en llanto pero aguanto esa tristeza en su corazón

relena yo...

justo cuando hero hiba a terminar la frase fue interrumpido por los labios de relena

heero acepto el beso (que lindo) y la abrazo muy fuerte por el otro lado relena rodeo la nuca de heero con sus brazos con gran suavidad.

Pasaron los minutos y la pareja tuvo que romper esa hermosa union a falta de aire.

En cuanto heero se separo relena poso su cabezaen su pecho y dijo las siguientes palabras a heero...

te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón

y al terminar de decir esto lo abrazo muy fuerte

disculpa por interrumpirte que eras lo que me hibas a decir? Le pregunto relena

ah pues te hiba a decir que yo tambien te amo y que...

te iras...

dijo relena

claro que ... no

al escuchar esto relena alzo la cabeza mirandolo a los ojos

me quedare contigo para siempre lo prometo

relena sonrio y los dos unieron sus labios uan vez mas para jurarse ese gran amor eterno, que ya tiene habitaba en ellos

fin

pues espero q les aya gustado me inspire en la persona q aun quiero con todas mis fuerzas pero q lamentablemente ya no estamos juntos teniendo ganas de llorar bueno espero me q manden reviws ( ñe como se escriba jejej XD) bueno se cuidan vale bye


End file.
